Organization of data cables has been a constant frustration since the arrival of computers. Once the cables are connected to the endpoint of their elements, the organization and protection of the cable becomes a separate problem in itself. Prior art devices include clam shells that contain individual runners for the cable to lie. The disadvantage with the clam shell is that the runners are not suitable for a large data cable that holds a significant number of optical fibers. Furthermore, the devices are difficult to work with in confined areas. These devices also tend to require an extra set of hands in order to put them in place.
Other devices include circular restraints that detach from one end. To restrain the cable, a circular restraint with a diameter large enough to accommodate the cable is chosen. The device is then secured to an enclosure with a self-adhesive. The disadvantage with such a configuration is the overall strength of the restraint, which can become loose or dislodged when a torque is applied to the data cable. For example, once the data cables are initially installed, the cables need to be moved or adjusted from the original locations. In doing this, the cables are pulled or torqued in a number of different directions. With the prior art solutions to the problem, the restraints can easily become dislodged and damaged.
Another disadvantage is that the circular restraints are secured with self-adhesive. The self-adhesive does not provide a sufficient means to secure the cable. As in the previous example, if the cables are pulled or torqued, the self-adhesive does not provide enough of a securing mechanism to restrain the cable from being moved from the secured location.
The prior art solutions also do not allow a user to efficiently place a clamping device in an enclosure with the minimal amount of effort and personnel. In an area where equipment is already existing, the open area available to the technician is usually confined. In these areas, it is difficult to use the prior art devices because it usually takes an extra set of hands to restrain the cable and the install the device properly. This is especially true with the clam shell type devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a clamping device that is able to restrain various diameters of data cable with ease and efficiency. The clamping device provides a retainment face, which defines one side of a channel. The channel serves as a pathway for a tie to enclose a data cable and restrain it to the clamping device.